the_truth_about_starman3fandomcom-20200214-history
The story on how I met starman3 starshine (jacob leonard ware)
How I met Ware Boy and my history with him by GlitchedIris64 (unfinished) keep in mind I will be censoring/not saying a few names in this because I want to be respectful/they dont want to be mentioned. The hell all began in November of 2015 ( I dont know exactly what date I met him but I know it was sometime in that month). There was a fake starman3 on google plus,(and yes we all were aware that he was a fake SM3 but we didnt give a rats ass on wether he was fake or real) He was causing no harm what so ever, He was roleplaying as starman3 from SMG4. This account went on for a while, From August(?) until Ware boy came. I never knew that the real starman3 was an asshat until I actually met him, I have heard stories about Sm3 being a asshat cunt but I thought it was a a fake sm3 or someone fucking with him leading him to blow outs. The fake sm3 didnt know that the real sm3 was an asshat either. (not very many people do tbh). One day after a few Rp with the fake Sm3 Ware boy started commenting on his GSL (GrandStarLeigon) account on a few posts. He sent me a hangout meesage on that account, now during that time i was on vacation in LA to visit some friends. I didnt talk to him that much during that time. When I arrived home he sent me an invite in his real account, starman3. I was thrilled to see the real starman3. I told the fake sm3 to go back to his main account for now. I began to chat with the real sm3. after a while he said he loved me I got confused so I screenshotted it and posted it on google plus asking what to do(no he never said anything regarding the screenshots) I know love at fist site is a thing so I just went with it. I was kinda happy that sm3 loved me so I loved him back. I never the hell i was going to go trough for the next years. After a while I was added into a chat I found out he had children so I thought to myself So those are my kids too? I never knew that he was cheating or had any other GF/Wife at the time. About an hour later I panicked (I dont quite remember why I did) then I left. After a few day things were going ok until he had the first "sex rp" with me. I never had sex or any expirence with sex so I just screenshotted. I went on like that for a few weeks.After a while I wanted to tell starman3 something (it was something about him and brandy but I didnt know how to say it). he commented "*walks away*" We didnt talk for a day so I sent him a video that had him and yoshi from OnyxKing67 and he blocked me. I thought it was a bug so I sent a buttfucking load ass of cringy gay ass messages to him but they all said the same shit, "error to send tap to resend" or some shit like that. At that point I hated Ware because he blocked me with no explanation. After a few months went by, after valentines day in march I got a message from some thot named "sarah the yoshi". she told me that the pedophilic asshat starman3 missed me which kind of made me a bit happy, I asked her for him to unblock me and he did. He said he blocked me because He thought "i was cheating on him" (what a hypocrite it should have been the other way around wanker) so after a few here and there he said "*pulls out dick* you miss it? ;)" in which the Sex rp rebegan. At the time I was dating FireFlamePyroar and Flame Knew about my relationship with ware. I told ware to talk to flame ad I told ware if he didnt i wouldl never talk to him again. he blocked me and after a while he unblocked me. I said sorry and so ware talked to flame, they hit off from the start and everything was good they sometimes fought over me but whatevs (there both pedophilic asshats either way) they both pretended I was there daughter for an hour, ware said "I would have sex with my daughter ;) <3" implying he also likes incest. I didnt know that at the time and thought it was rp and not him being serious. after a weekend went by (from what I saw/heard) fireflame wanted to break up with starman3 because He couldnt take sharing his "hotsexysnugglebabybearboo" (yes he called me that and I GODDAMN PENIS BANGING HATED IT AND I STILL DO) the two asshats started rape fighting and shit like that. Flame cried like a big baby manchild on call to me. Ware got depressed and also acted like a manchild ��. A few weeks later I discovered that Ware actually did have another GF Ellie, I confronted Ware but he denied it and said stuff liked "she stalk to much xP" "i plan on blocking her" it just shows that ware doesnt tells the truth 100%. It was the end of may and somewhat beginning of June. A new account under the name of funtime foxy showed up and started bothering the fucking damn SHIT out of me.He/She kept adding me into chats and adding me to communities. (yes ware was added into the chats) after a while foxy kept threatening Ware and which I told him and he blocked me (unknown reason as to why tho) the piece of shit foxy after a while then proceeded to put his name under my old name "Team Flare Iris" creating buttfuck drama and getting me into trouble. I dont remember the next few days.After a while my online dad Colress joined google plus and messaged Ware. Ware unblocked me and the next hour or so the fake "team flare Iris" became ANTI TEAM FLARE IRIS. Basically (If you want to see it for yourself here https://plus.google.com/u/0/100811348042769051590) the account spammed "DEI FDEI DEI AT THREE IN MERNI" "I RAPPPEEE KIDS" "I KILL YUO" "EBOLLLLAAA" ""DEIII I RANT ON YUO AT THEREEE IN MERNI" "TONIGHT YUO BITCH﻿ I THERREE IN THE MERNI DED" basically bad ass grammer, racism, pedophilia comments, rednecking and other gay ass shit, why I mention these accounts you ask is because these accounts are Ware Himself finding ways to fuck with us.About a month later Ware created a account under the name of "Shauna Cruz" it was an anti splatoon account and "insert thing here" Sucks type account, a week later Bowsy starshine sucks came. The bowsy starshine sucks account became everyone sucks. what happened on that account was Ware would message random people saying "you suck" (to view shauna cruz- https://plus.google.com/u/0/117125970558698849177 everyone sucks- https://plus.google.com/u/0/115956428177771360328) Everyone sucks was basically a child pornagraphy account and serious threats. During that time when I mentioned these accounts to Ware he blocked me. A few days later the fake SM3 came back, after he finding out the real truth about Ware fake sm3 started making real ware comments. (fake starman3- https://plus.google.com/u/0/109606404484834630258) Ware began blaming this account on us (Im not going to say who the real owner of the account is 'but if hint is required it is actually a girl and she is in machinist discord chat) '''2 months later after some shit went down at my house IRL after I lost internet at my home Ware hacked my old account (the toyspringtrap15 account) and he deleted it because 1. I have more followers than him and 2 I had buttload of evidence (he connfessed on one of his alts) I rejoined google not knowing what happened to my account things went well between me and ware for a while, during that times he has said disturbing stuff like "''I bought your body", "Ill have sex with you on the way to the store" and shit like that. one day in december he hurt me very badly which affected my IRL health causing me to almost die (and even if I did die he still according to his parents would be innocent) after a week my brother told me to forget about Ware, so i did. I joined the anti ware team.in the begining of 2017 I tried to get the anomonys (going to work on it more as of 2018) to hack him and his twitter (apparantly he saw that we tried but whatevs) he never said anything, a month later he emailed me asking why I said that, IMO he deserves to loose all his privaledges tbh for the shit he has caused and the future shit. He unblocked me because he was (prolly) terrified of what we are capable of. be blocked me then called me annoying. I never heard from Ware until one day he pranked me saying he couldnt message me (yes I know what emiga did and I run the account now) so nothing happened until I went to LA for a few weeks that night when I came back home after a few hourse Ware boy made an account called "boob man" he harrassed on it and shit (boob man- https://plus.google.com/u/1/100932758861243301753) and tiffany parks which was a pornagraphy account (tiffany parks- https://plus.google.com/u/1/112385398509211387543) contless shit when on for a few weeks. Fights, rape fights and IDK. it stopped during the Peniz hedgehog ages and came back as "star" then "mr booby guy" finally as "lord star god of sex" he harrassed a girl named "blair" and sexed her and everything, (lord star god of sex-https://plus.google.com/u/1/101236017372142237447) this account when on until september and he left. in october he made an account called "starman3 ytr" (account has been deleted or terminated(believed terminated for porn) he harrassed people and had porn on that account. When he lost that account he remade a new YTR account under the same name